fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Devil Slayers Looks like Devil Slayer is just Demon Slayer magic. Not much to do besides renaming the page. Though he said he consumes the souls of demons, so, maybe we should wait and see a little longer. Your call, madam of magic. 21:38:08 Fri Fanonize Hey Per-chan, I was wonderin if i could make a fanon version of Sabertooth for after the GMG, and also fanonize Sting? I don't plan to make Sting a clone like Mangetsu's version either. If you'll allow it he'll only be the regular Sting Eucliffe [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 17:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ask Hi perchan, Zeon1 said to me that if I had more than 50 edits, I would ask to you if I can create a slayer I'm thinking on Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Does that mean I CAN make it? And thanks for the tip! I'm just trying to save my Slayer slots. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) On my way back ~ Aha on phone Hey, what happened!? --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you alright, Per?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello per! Questions to ask: 1. Can I make a princess mage? XD She has an alias that she uses to cover up (Lorie) 2. May I use Water Dragon Slayer Magic on Lorie once I get done with her page? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 02:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) God Slayer Hello Per. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to make a character that is a Frost God Slayer. Thank you. --SuBash (talk) 02:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. :D --SuBash (talk) 02:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per I know you gave me permission already to make a Slayer a while back, but I still wanted to double check that it was alright. Essentially want to make a either a Water Dragon Slayer or Poison Dragon Slayer, or possibly even a Poison Water Dragon Slayer that has crushing power with a poisonous effect. OR another thing was Blood Water Dragon Slayer that allows the Slayer to add his blood into the water, similar to Gray in one of his spells, to make the water heavier and thicker, thus increasing its crushing damage. Also, visually, it looks cool lol The image of dragon bathing in the blood of his enemies can be frightening. Anyways, right now the character would be a part of the Black Dogs and serve is a silent character. Haven't fleshed out the idea yet but I wanted to take a crack at making one since I have a couple ideas for spells. Northstar1012 (talk) 18:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Currently I have one. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ~le gasp~ Yay. XD thanks per. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I will. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I know your busy atm, but I'm hoping we can talk on the chat room. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Damn, I missed the new episode tonight. I knew I was forgetting something. But, the new season has been very good. I enjoy how Aang has been outed as a lacking father that was a bit too dutiful, no one's perfect. 01:44:02 Sat Hey per! I was wondering if you'd like to do a collab with me. :3 [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 20:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm wondering if it'd be alright if I made a Plant Dragon Slayer Character? Thanks, Crablion (talk) 22:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Crablion Great! Thank you very much! :D Crablion (talk) 12:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Crablion Hey Hey Per, you can remove Roland from the running. After consideration, I don't think it would be fair to have another one of my articles participating after I've already won one. Also, going with Water Dragon Slayer first, but then a Blood Water Dragon Mode that I'll explain in the description. If you're not convinced or think it wouldn't work, feel free to ask me to explain. Northstar1012 (talk) 23:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Message for all admins On 9:54pm california time, I encountered a user who told me that his original name before being banned from this wiki was Goku, though I do not remember the rest of his full name, he was banned from the wiki after some disturbing comments. The user was DiceRoll125, and it had been brought to my attention that he was committing sock-puppetry. After talking with him, I told him to leave the chat and to not return to the wiki or I would have to ban him from the chat and ask you all to reban him again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Per-Chan Hello.As you permitted me on my talk page. I have added Lunar God Slayer Magic to one of my characters Luna , I will create a page soon. (Probably this weekend) After extending the magic and checking details. Would you reserve it for me on a official list to avoid unpredictable problems :P Franek12354 (talk) 19:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you PS: I love your popup image, so unique xD Regards That sounds like an awful lot. But it okay! I hope when you do have the chance + time, we can make a collab together. :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Heya! I have finally achieved 50 edits!! *SQUEE* So can I out my thing back up? .::Queen Raven::. 19:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Per-chan Hi perchan, Would you put Damon in the list of the Dragon Slayer page? He's from the First generation and is the Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer, the name of his dragon parent is Honorium thanks if you could You changed parent with magic, CX I know is just TOO much but, would you add to the trivia that Damon is the only DS in Dragon Force that has his personallity changed as well as the attacks becoming giant version except the Secret Arts. If you can Loransael Can i use your beautiful character Loransael? I'm might thinking on only history participation, not modification Can I? Ok, thanks anyway. I will tell you if I post new spells ;). She's from what anime? Lost magic May two of my magics be included in the Lost magic section? They are: Lost Celestial Spirits (they are forgotten Celestial Spirit that were once used but were either replaced or simply forgotten because of the newer Celestial Spirits) and Protection Magic. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Thats not what i ment, I mean if it can be a lost magic because I didn't make it into a lost magic at first but now im planning to put it in that category. (I didn't say they were a lost magic though). [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Ahahaha. yeah my grammer is a bit off today i guess. :P and thanks. :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The Promised God Slayer Hi Per-Chan, As I have promissed last week I have created a page for my Lunar God Slayer Magic . Would you mind adding it to an official God Slayer page if you have time.. Thanks and concact me if there are any issues Franek (talk) 18:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Wizard I was wanting on Dante on being a Wizard Saint, but I must ask first, he's powerfull, if could check pleaseDamonSalvaditore (talk) 14:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Dante D. Draco But it seems you're occupied Oh, don't worry, When you find tell me pls A Wizard Saint? Hello again Per-Chan, *This time I have something else to bother with with* Basically I would like Frank to become one of the 10 wizard saints, Zico told me to find another admin which could approve it. There are the link/s: Application Blog (Look Comments) and my candidate for SA Best Regards, Franek (talk) 02:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you are right. Good to hear that I not bothering you as much :P Thank You Franek (talk) 02:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Received you notes and message. Thank You Perchan (and Zico) I have done all requested changes. I hope this will be alright. Inform me on further research :P Franek (talk) 04:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) LOK Gotta say it was good. I like the Amnesia development at the end, it finally gives Korra a clear mind to think clearly about things after all the shit that has happened in the few episodes of this season. Her judgement has been erratic and poor, but it makes sense with the civil war and what not, and the treachery ''all around her. Wan should be coming up next week, I believe, should be great. Varrick's revelation was lovely, I do like a trolling war profiteer. Asami's got no idea and is too caught up in saving her company. The kiss didn't bother me, the gal was in a flurry of emotions and old, stale feelings can find their way into things and make a mess. She's only human. However, Mako didn't enjoy the kiss at all, he had an internal wtf reaction in reality, that part of his life is over. Still seeing Asami cry makes me sad. -___- Also, Bolin is being Bolin. I enjoyed it. And you? '04:13:57 Sun''' The episode was, without a doubt, wanderful and a great hour long special. Makes you wander about.....okay, I'll stop. The episodes were great though. Nothing but feels during the final fight. Man, Wan was epic and pretty OP -- easily the strongest bender, loved it. LOK delivered and I'm looking forward what Korra does next. Her head was cleared by all this, and she can (hopefully)quickly go back to the sassy gal I love from season 1. Though, I don't knock her erratic judgement and anger -- alot of shit's been happening around her and to her. The artsy animation of the episode was great, perfect for a flashback in the Avatarverse. Can't complain. How about you? 07:06:45 Sun Possible DS He Per, I was wonderin if I could get pemission for a DS? I'd like for it to be an iron/steel element, but could it be super heated metal instead of just regular iron? Fundamentally it isn't much different. The user would still focus primarilly on iron attacks, but the iron would be so hot it would burn anyone it came in direct contact with, and vaporize moisture, stuff like that. Let me know if this is passable, thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Per :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Permissiion Well, i'm doing a tournament that will occour in 2 months, well, the prize is the glory and 300,000,000 jewel. Well can I add a special prize? A Lacrima, a Wood Dragon Slayer Lacrima, or even other, answer and I chose if you give permission.DamonSalvaditore (talk) 01:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Ok, you can tell it. Huh like? Wow, good idea Per. Elemental, like Fire Lacrima Enhancment(?), or even other boosts for Magics and even Explosion magic lacrima, ok? thanks Well Hey perchan, go see Galley Island and note Mochang in the Division C, he's actually created for being a 2nd generation DS, could it be? The last one ;) Mr. D 02:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Hey what if I create an 3th Generation dragon Slayer? Sand Dragon Slayer to be specific. Asking permission :) Mr. D 22:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore New Lost Magic This is what I have so far, it's a variation of Music Magic, only in this case it's a bit more different than it. The user has a special kind of item that is actually a spell of the magic solidified into a physical shape, so when the user channels magic into it, the spell is released and sent down on the opponent. It can be anything that attacks the mental side of the user, physical, effect the magic of the user, deal damage to them, and even heal them depending on the melody and the effect of the spell. I know it may seem a bit strange for it to be a Lost Magic, but the user will have to repeatedly make the spell solid over and over again, so if everyone was able to do it, it would be a big major unbalance. Let me know what you think or if there's anything I need to change. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Please delete the following pages: *Miranda Lair *Mountain of Serenity *Heaven's Gate *Dimension Magic *Terumi Silvermoon Gab801 05:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) HHHHEEEERRREEE'SSS ZEEEOOON! Sorry for the Shining reference, I just watched it last night. Anyway, I have a suggestion/request to deliver, mostly due to me rereading the manga. Basically, while I was on DA (and still am), I noticed that many of the "popular" FT OCs seem to use a magic known as Dragon God Slayer. While at first, I believed (as you probably did), this was simply a hilariously OP magic made to make their characters a bit more "special". I can't talk, as I gave my OWN character that magic, but with lightning as an element. Anyway, while I was rereading the manga, I noticed Natsu used a "Flame Dragon God Slayer" after eating Zancrow's flames. Which brings me to the request: adding logic and cannonicty to DA's fad, could a Lightning Dragon God Slayer exist, with the user having learned Lighting DS from a dragon and then receiving lachryma (or learning from books *cough*Chelia*cough*), enabling them able to use Lightning God Slayer. Just a petty request of mine, it would be nice to transfer Knave over completely to this wikeh. Just a thought from your friendly, er, whateve rmy relation is, Zeon1. Have a nice day! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 18:48, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, I was jut wondering :) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) BRAINZ! Part III Hey Per, I was wonderin if I could make a character that was the blood-related son of Brain. He would be Brain's son with an unnamed woman, and after the woman realize Brain's evil ambitions, took their child and ran before the kid was old enough to learn magic and be manipulated by his father. He'd also not be Midnight's brother as, 1: Midnight's adopted, and 2: it would be before Brain put the Tower of Heaven plan into motion. I originally asked Ash about this, but he was busy, so he asked Aha to give me an answer, and then Aha said to run it by you and see what you think. So do you think this idea'd be ok? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks for clearing things up, I typed the message above right before recieving your message, so just disregard it, thanks again, [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:42, October 20, 2013 (UTC) OC and Demon S. Magic. Okay, well I'm thinking of a "second" generation for the Demon Slayer Magic, this being found in the Book of Zeref and about an OC of mine, Kalin Alzer, the Lunar Demon Slayer, so yea. Victory9000 (talk) 01:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: FSM of course you can use FSM I can't wait to see what you make Perchan! Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Per! I was browsing the wiki and I got onto God Slayer page. So I'm wondering, since Aqua God Slayer is not made, can I make it? --[[User:Djolee5|'Great Spirit']] (Suuuuper!) 19:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Can I Ask Why Can't You Have OC blood relatives of Canon characters and why can't you pair canon characters together Hi, Can I Ask Why Can't I You Use My Oc blood relative of Canon charactersand why.don't you pair canon characters together Hey Per Check out this weird magic Seagull Magic [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so i made three Celestial Spirits a week ago ,and was wondering how i would go about adding them to the page we got here. I'm not sure if i'm aloud to di it myself, or if you guys do it. Ether way, i'd like to add them to the page, could you let me know what i should be doing? I appreciate it. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright awesome, thanks Flame Lizard (talk) 04:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, me again, could you add Honorium magic to the Dragon Magic page? The Shadow Flame Dragon Magic? Am I allowed? Since he's a dragon.Mr. D 06:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) DamonSalvaditore Great! Thanks! --[[User:Djolee5|'Great Spirit']] (Suuuuper!) 13:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey. I'd like to recreate the magic "Mortification Magic" that was deleted by Zirco. However, I need help giving a better explaination of what it does. I have some on a character article that I created before the magic was deleted but I'm not sure if this is good enough. Can you help me please?CielSoufre (talk) 17:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) So, sorry to keep buggin' you with this stuff, but I had another question. Some of the other guys here have mentioned taking over a page in the past who's creator had became in-active, and I was wondering if I could do the same for the magic Explosive Fist. Thanks for the time. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, so do i just drom my property tage on it, and thats it? or is their something else i got to do as well? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool, thanks. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:37, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New Race May I create a new race? Can I? The Conqueror's Race hey Hey perchan I wanted to ask you if dragons could mate with humans while in there humans forms. If so that would make th child half dragon wouldn't it? That being the case would the child be able to you dragon slayer magic or could they use like a take over dragon soul type magic? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) hi my name is joey and im new to fairy tail fanon and i would like to make a magic i know that i do not have 50 edits but i am a dedicated fan and am willing to make a good type of magic and if it's okay with you i would like to make a slayer magic. Uzuchiha123 (talk) 20:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) thank you for your time.